Protective Foresight
by Lonesome Courier
Summary: William McNamara knows something is different about his adoptive daughter Carmen. He also knows he won't be around to defend her forever. So he comes up with a contingency plan. Here's hoping it works. Also starring the Lutece twins, being their usual cryptic and fast talking selves!


Protective Foresight

Snow fell swiftly outside William McNamara's office window. The wind howled and the bare trees leaned to one side. William pulled out the sepia photograph from the breast pocket of his suit. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manage to identify who the man was. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

It didn't matter who they were. They were Carmen's real parents, and William was determined to give her back to them. He knew it would be a painful process for both of them, especially her, but it was the right thing to do.

William decided at that moment he should come up with a contingency plan. Just in case something were to happen to him and Carmen would have to defend herself. Even at 13, she could already fire an Eagle Eye Sniper Rifle like a professional. William had made certain of that. But he knew this next plan of his would involve more than just teaching her how to fire a weapon. He searched in his desk until he found what he was looking for.

William pulled out an iris and white box and placed it on top of his desk. He pulled out the photograph and placed it inside. He knew that wouldn't be enough, so he scribbled a note and placed that on top of the photograph. He chose to also put a Broadsider in the box on top of the note and photograph. Once he was satisfied with his work, he then placed it back in the very bottom drawer of his desk and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"It's fascinating the parallel between them," Robert Lutece said writing something down on his clipboard.

Robert and his twin, Rosalind, remained in their laboratory studying not only Elizabeth Comstock (who was the daughter of Columbia's leader, Zachary Comstock) but any other extra dimensional anomalies.

Rosalind turned toward her brother with a perplexed expression, "Whatever do you mean brother?"

Robert put the clipboard down on a nearby desk, "Elizabeth and Carmen. One has the ability to open tears and see through them while the other can see through them. Both come from alternate timelines, yet have been brought to Columbia one way or another."

Rosalind nodded, "Yes I suppose I see what you mean. Although neither were brought here by choice."

"True enough, but they are still here," Robert countered.

"What are you trying to say brother?" Rosalind said as a blizzard raged outside. All one could see if one looked through the window was an overwhelming amount of white.

"Perhaps there is a reason for them being here," Robert said. "Just as bears belong in the forest, bees belong in their hives, and crows belong in the sky so too do they."

Rosalind nodded again, "It is possible. But what would the reason be for that?"

Robert shrugged, "I suppose I do not know. Perhaps we will discover their true purposes in time."

"And what about the girl's father?" Rosalind asked. "The one with these, visions? It does not look like they will go away anytime soon and if we continue attempting to hide them from Comstock, he will surely find out one way or another."

"Perchance he is here simply to protect his daughter," Robert said." She is after all his true daughter."

"Yes but he does not know this," Rosalind said finishing her brother's sentences, "yet. In any event, we are arguing in circles. William McNamara cannot be a parallel to Comstock as Carmen is a parallel to Elizabeth. There is no correlation between them, brother."

"Most definitely not," Robert said scrunching up his nose. "No William McNamara reminds me of someone we have met before. Someone we have met almost 20 years ago by now."

"You do not mean?" Rosalind said as her brow rose.

"The very same," Robert nodded and both turned back to their work.

* * *

William pulled out the package he had received from Victor Cox earlier that day. Apparently, it hadn't take his friend very long to come up with a solution. He opened the package and out came a black choker with an iris heart shaped pendant hanging from it.

William's gaze went to the hallway as he heard the clicking of heels outside his mahogany office. He pulled his reading glasses off to see Carmen wearing an iris dress with a scoop neckline, long sleeves, and floor length skirt. Carmen's hair was in its usual bun, which sagged due to being wet.

"Feeling better?" William asked as his daughter entered the office.

Carmen nodded, "Much better."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Carmen embraced him and he rocked her gently as he stroked her hair. She still felt freezing, but not nearly as much as she had when she'd first come inside.

"I have a present for you by the way," William said pulling away. He grabbed the choker from the desk, "It's a gift from a friend, really. But this should help with those visions of yours."

Carmen stood still as William went behind her. He held the choker out and placed it around her neck. He then tied it and stood back.

"It looks lovely on you," William said and Carmen absentmindedly touched her neck. "As per my friend's instructions, you shouldn't take that off or else you'll continue to experience the pain from your visions. Carmen, I never want you to take this off, understand?"

She looked up into William's face, "I understand, daddy."

"Good. So, what are you hungry for?" William asked just as he heard Carmen's stomach growl.

"Stew sounds good," Carmen said.

"Well then stew it is," William said and led her out of his study, turning out the light as he did so.

* * *

"Now that I think about it, I suppose you are correct in your assumption," Rosalind said and now it was Robert's turn to face her.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Robert said.

"About William McNamara and the man," Rosalind said her brows furrowing. "What was his name again?"

"Booker Dewitt," Robert said. "And yes, I believe I am right. Most likely in the way that I thought."

"Or in what you didn't think," Rosalind countered.

"I suppose we shall have to see," Robert said as he continued writing on his clipboard.

"I suppose we shall," Rosalind said and both went back to their work. The contest had begun.

* * *

 _Author's Note: So once again I would like to thank J3FAwesome for allowing me use of his OC, William McNamara! I know this is probably super short compared to the other one-shots I've published, but it completes the goal that I wanted it to. The next story is a bit longer, which comes in three parts unlike all of these one-shots. This story actually takes place a few hours after "Terrible Teen Years."_

 _Disclaimer: 2K and Irrational own the Bioshock series and as I've stated before, J3FAwesome owns William McNamara. I do, however, own Carmen McNamara and the Thompson's._


End file.
